


Kissing Peter Parker

by Frankensteins_Monster



Series: Kissing Peter Parker [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fame, Happy Ending, Identity Issues, Insecure Peter Parker, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Publicity, Real Fight, Secret Identity, Stubborn Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, fake fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankensteins_Monster/pseuds/Frankensteins_Monster
Summary: Deadpool, after publicly revealing himself to be Peter Parker’s boyfriend, makes the stupid mistake of kissing Spider-Man and being caught on camera doing it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Kissing Peter Parker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135703
Comments: 17
Kudos: 283





	Kissing Peter Parker

Deadpool pushed Spider-Man into a corner. Wade was always the kind of guy who could easily get carried away, no matter the time or place. And there was something about watching his boyfriend beating up bad guys in a skin tight bodysuit that **_really_** seemed to get him going. He stroked a loving hand down Peter’s mask and lifted it up and over his chin.

“Wade-“ Peter tried to warn him, but was cut off as Deadpool’s lips met his own.

A camera flash from the shadows caught Deadpool’s eye moments before Peter pushed Deadpool away, shoving his own mask back down over his face and only pausing briefly before swinging away across the city.

Wade turned around slowly, drawing his swords, ready to slice the bozo with the camera to ribbons, but he too had already vanished. He sighed. He had screwed up big time.

Peter Parker had insisted that Wade Wilson, who was known quite publicly as Deadpool, could have a relationship with Peter Parker **_or_** Spider-Man, but not both. For the sake of protecting his secret identity.

Deadpool, not having a secret identity of his own, had wanted both anyways. Because it totally wasn’t fair that his boyfriend couldn’t be his boyfriend just because he was wearing a mask, now was it? He’d just kept on doing what he wanted, ignoring the truth that he didn’t want to face. Ignoring the fact that he was putting not only Peter himself, but all the people Peter cared about at risk. And only now that they had been caught, did Wade actually realise how stupid and how wrong that had been.

He immediately texted Peter to say that he was sorry, but he got no response in return. In all truthfulness, he hadn’t been expecting one.

The next day, he texted Peter to tell him again that he was sorry, and to let him know that he’d be popping by the coffee shop where he knew Peter usually hung out on Thursday afternoons to write his college essays and the like. He was hoping for a chance to apologise to Peter in person, because he could tell he’d really upset him with his reckless behaviour. What he was not expecting, however, was for Peter Parker to storm up to him and shove a newspaper into his chest as soon as he got through the door.

“Can you tell me what in the hell this is?” Peter exclaimed angrily, more than loud enough for all of the patrons of the coffee shop to hear him. Wade unfurled the newspaper to see a rather small and slightly blurry picture of Deadpool kissing Spider-Man on the front page.

“I can’t believe you’re **_cheating_** on me!” Peter cried out angrily. “With Spider-Man!”

Wade opened his mouth, then bit his lip. He knew what this was. This was an attempt to throw any suspicions of Peter being Spider-Man out of the window. Ok, he could play along with that.

“Just because I don’t have super powers or wear skin tight bodysuits, doesn’t give you the right to go playing around on the rooftops with some tart!”

“He’s not a tart!” Wade defended. He could play at this game.

At least he thought, until a sharp slap landed hard across his cheek. Peter Parker wasn’t holding back.

“You love him, don’t you? You love him in a way you don’t love me, because he gives you something that **_I_** could never give you. How dare you, Wade?” Peter paused to take a breath. “You have to choose. Him? Or me?” Peter couldn’t meet his eyes as he said it, instead he looked down at the floor, at his shoes, and clutched his arms around himself protectively. Wade’s eyes widened, when he realised then that Peter meant it. Peter was jealous. Like, actually jealous. Of himself.

“Oh, shit.” Wade breathed aloud. “I’m sorry, Peter. I’m so sorry. I was being stupid. I do love you. I do.”

“Then end it with him.” Peter said, through what was now a face full of real tears. “I don’t want to share. I can’t, share. You’re supposed to be mine.”

“Peter…” Wade was taken aback. He supposed he didn’t realise that Peter could possibly see himself and Spider-Man almost as being like two separate people. And while Wade didn’t actually cheat, there was a tiny part of Peter Parker that really felt like he had been cheating on him with Spider-Man. With the allure of dirty dalliances on rooftops and adrenaline fuelled passion, of masks and costumes and layers upon layers of emotional walls. And as much this fight was a ploy to hide his secret identity, perhaps it was also fuelled by some sort of deep-down insecurity that Peter Parker wasn’t good enough for Deadpool. As ridiculous as that sounded to Deadpool himself, of course. But as he listened to what Peter was saying it sounded more and more like that may be the case.

“I mean, I know I’m not as exciting as he is, but-“

“I’ve never felt that you lacked anything, Peter.” Wade said. “You are one of the most interesting, complicated men I know. Sexy too. And that kiss… I swear it didn’t mean a thing. Because believe me, I was thinking of **_you_**. I swear, I was only thinking of you.”

Wade took Peter’s chin in his hand and tilted it gently upwards. He leaned slowly forwards, and Peter let him until their lips met in a slow kiss. He could taste the salt of the tears on Peter’s lips. And then he could see the flash of a camera in the corner of his eye.

“I bet we’ll make a better front page.” Wade commented, but instead of a response Peter was kissing him again, this time wildly and hungrily until somehow it was Wade who had to break away for air.

“You’d better not cheat on me again.” Peter said fondly, wrapping his arms around Wade’s waist.

“Believe me, I won’t.” Wade assured him.

“My boyfriend’s a mercenary.” Peter joked, with a chuckle. “So I totally know where I could get some guns.”

Wade raised an eyebrow. “Ok. You know, for someone so cute, you are really sort of terrifying!” He exclaimed, lightheartedly.

The next day Wade was hanging out at Peter’s apartment, sitting at the kitchen table and holding a newspaper with a very different front page, with the headline, **_Deadpool makes up with boyfriend Peter Parker. Apologises for cheating on him with Spider-Man._** It had a very large picture of Deadpool’s kiss with Peter, and a very small picture of Deadpool’s kiss with Spider-Man.

“Newspapers have no integrity these days, do they? I mean, this is a newspaper, not a tabloid!” Wade exclaimed, before immediately following that statement up with, “I think I’m going to get this framed.” Wade was grinning from ear to ear.

“Hey, Peter?”

“Yes, Wade?”

“You do get that I never thought of you and Spider-Man as being different at all, right? I mean, it really wasn’t about the danger or the masks or the adrenaline or any of that bullshit. It was just that we’re dating, and I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to kiss Peter Parker, Spider-Man or no Spider-Man. Mask, or no mask.”

Peter took a sip of his tea, Wade could smell that it was peppermint.

Then he smiled, a warm smile that made Wade’s heart beat just a little faster. “Yeah, I know.” He said. “And you should one-hundred-percent get that framed. Not only is it hilarious, but it is also a genuine testament to our particular brand of love. God, we’re so weird! I bet any therapist would have a field day.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do here you can follow me on twitter @Writer_Monster or on my tumblr where I’m writer-monster


End file.
